


For You, A Gift

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...unless I change my mind -villian mastermind fingers-, Any additonal characters may only be mentioned but we'll see, Cause I know I probably don't have em all here, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Sex, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other than that I think it's pretty chill, Rated T for any cursing, Though it could be implied or mentioned, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines Day Fic, Y'all know I can't tag, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: A short one-shot collection involving the different Sun and Moon couples during Valentines' Day:-Magi and Kage(Cas Cu/Corrupt EMIYA...the one from Fuyuki)-Alter and Kuro(Berserker Cu/EMIYA Alter)-Setanta and Emiya(Cu Lancer/EMIYA)So now y'all have a reminder(or intro) of who is who in my Fate fics. Enjoy ^^[Note: This fic will possibly have a 4th chapter. POSSIBLY. The jury is still out on that.]
Relationships: Cu Chulainn Caster/Corrupt EMIYA, Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079718
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Valentines' Day Isn't So Bad...(Cu Caster/Corrupt EMIYA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up is Magi and Kage!!
> 
> Also known as Cas Cu and Corrupt EMIYA(he's the one from the Fuyuki Singularity) 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't really have much to say up here besides the fact that I'll add stuff into the 'End Notes' for this chapter when I post the second one. Sometimes the website does weird stuff when you-- Nevermind. This isn't supposed to be long. 
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

Ah, Valentines’ Day.

It’s a day meant for many things. 

Heartfelt confessions.

Spending quality time with your significant other(though you should do that anyway, what the hell is wrong with people today?).

The giving of gifts, ranging from little chocolate hearts to…anything really.

Top it off with a very... _love filled_ evening and you’ve got yourself one hell of a holiday. Mostly.

To be completely honest, I never really got into it as much at first. Sure the sex seemed to be even better on that day for some reason(maybe it’s something in the air?) and watching everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off the day before is hilarious to say the least, but other than that it seemed…Hmm. What's the right way to say it?

You'd just think that most of the other things people do on that day should be done anyway? Spending time with each other, the gift giving and all that. I doubt I’m the only one that thinks this.

* * *

_I hear a slightly deep puff of a laugh come from my right, ‘You sound like a bitter old man.’ Another puff follows from someone that thinks themselves more clever than they truly are. ‘What? Are you going to go swinging around your glorified walking stick, telling the kids to stay off of your lawn next?’_

_My eyes nearly roll into the back of my head, ‘Oh, shut up.’_

_“What’s wrong? Still going through your mid-life crisis? Not ready for that stage of your life yet?’_

_My hand moves before I can stop it, not like I put up much of a fight really, and swiftly slaps the annoying white haired Archer on the back of his dumb head. What I thought would earn me a grunt or even a blade at my throat only manages to pull out another near-silent laugh._

**_**This little bastard…** _ **

_I stand with an annoyed huff and scan the area for another suitable rooftop that doesn’t have white haired brats perched on them, waiting to torment me. “You are the worst company ever. I don’t even know why I try with you.” I also don’t even get a chance to finish my search for a better perch before a slightly shaky tan hand grips my arm and tries to pull me back down._

_“W-Wait…” says the Archer, voice also shaking a bit from laughing. “Don’t go yet, Ojiisan*. We’re not done talking yet.”_

_I glare down at the top of his head, just_ **_**itching** _**_to slap it hard with my staff. “You…You really feel like dying today, don’t you? Another bout of self-loathing come to bite you in the ass?” The white haired man says nothing, grip on my arm tightening._

**_**Damn it.** _ **

_I plop back down next to the my fellow Servant with the loudest and longest sigh that I can muster, head tilted back in halfway annoyance. “Whhhyyyy are you so annoying?”_

_Again, no response comes and after a moment of looking up at the sky soot filled sky, I look to my right to see if the kid is still alive. What I find surprises me._

_Staring._

_Silver eyes that probably have been staring at me this entire time watch me intently. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I meet his stare._ **_**What? What do want?** _ ** _His constant staring is unnerving, silver eyes seeming to try to stare into my very soul and find secrets there that nobody should know. Add in the fact that I’m still in his grip, we’re technically enemies, and that our peaceful talk could easily turn into a bloodbath and you’ll begin to understand why I’m so on edge._

_Both literally and figuratively._

_No, I did not mean to make a pun. It just turned out that way._

_There is a long bit of staring, unreadable silver and confused red meeting before he finally makes his move. My whole body tenses as I halfway materialize my staff when my hand is jerked towards the silver eyed Archer._

_He does something that’s too quick for my eyes to catch before placing a small…_

**_**What the hell is that?** _ **

_All I do is blink as my hand is closed around something small enough to fit nicely in my palm, before being pushed back towards my chest. My eyes are drawn to the now clenched fist, so confused by it that even the sudden sound of wind doesn’t catch my attention. When I finally manage to get my words and look back up to ask what he was even doing, I find that he is no longer there._

_“Wha--”_

_Do I know how long I’ve been sitting up here bye myself like a damn fool? Nope. Do I even know where he went? Ha! If only._

_No, all I can do now is squint at the burning landscape in confusion before finally removing my clenched fist from my chest to examine what exactly is was that he gave me. What I see when I open it makes me even more confused._

**_**Chocolate..?** _ **

_Sitting in the palm of my hand was a small square piece of chocolate wrapped in a light blue wrapper. Funny how it matches my robes._

_To say I was stumped was an understatement. Why would he, an annoying little thing that likes to torment me on a daily basis, give **me** of all people a piece of what looks to be well made chocolate? **Where did he even manage to get something like this when all that's left of this city is fire and ash? None of this makes sense!**_

_I planned on getting an answer the next time we met up. Hell, I’d even beat the answer out of him if I had to!_

_But…_

* * *

I twirl the small light blue wrapper around in the air with a bit of my magic, enjoying how it reflects the light of the only lamp I have cut on in the room. My smile is sad as I watch it spin. 

_That was the last time I saw you._

My once sad smile turns a bit bitter at my next thought.

 _Well, the last time I saw you before_ **_**she** _ ** _got to you._

No longer using my magic to keep it up in the air, the paper floats down and lands in the palm of my hand. The sight is oh so familiar and leaves a warm feeling in my chest.

_I won’t say that I dislike her since we were in the middle of a war and she was following her Masters’ orders…_

_However, I’m not gonna lie and say that there wasn’t a bit of anger there when I told Ritsuka and his little group what had happened before they came along._

The sound of something crinkling hits my ears and I immediately look down. _So the anger hasn’t fully gone away yet, huh?_ A sigh escapes me, something that sounds louder than usual in the quiet bedroom, as I begin to smooth the slightly crinkled wrapper back into a square. After a few swipes the wrapper looks somewhat brand new. Of course there are permanent creases from folding and a couple wrinkles just from having the damn thing for so long.

Yes, this is the wrapper from back then if you couldn’t guess.

…

What?

Are you wondering if I ate the chocolate he gave me?

Of course I didn’t! We were still enemies back then. The damn thing could’ve been filled with poison or worse for all I knew. Nah, I threw the chocolate away the same day he gave it to me.

Though it’s fairly obvious at this point that I kept the wrapper.

And I _may_ have used the only water source available in that fiery prison of a city to wash it then folded it up and stuck it somewhere in my robes.

…

_Maybe._

A sleepy mumble from somewhere in the room grabs my attention. More like from _someone_ if we’re trying to be specific here. I can feel my lips turn up in a soft smile as I hop off of the bench by our 'happy window' and walk over to my bed that’s up against the wall. Splayed out on his stomach is a certain white haired Servant that is currently making grabby hands against the sheets, blindly trying to figure out where his ‘walking hot water bottle’ had gone. I can’t help but laugh at the cute display before sitting down by his reaching hand.

The hand then tugs at the white unbuttoned shirt I wear(which is his if your were curious), runs down a bit of the fabric before gliding over my underwear and bare thigh until finally settling on right hand. He scratches at the knuckles for a bit before rubbing over the area in a sleepy apology. Then, and only then, does he turn his head to crack open his left eye.

I’ll admit, my smile does fade a little at the obvious sign of corruption just below his eye. Red veins mark up his beautiful tan skin but it’s alright. I usually only take notice of it when I’m thinking about the past. Otherwise it doesn't bother me as much. What’s more important are his eyes and how pretty they’ve become;A mixture of gold and silver stares up at me with a sleepy but happy crinkle in the corner, so I reach over and rub at it. Then underneath it. Then over the whole eye, gently forcing his lid closed as I do.

The sleepy Archer lets out a small grumble in protest before fully rolling onto his right side so he can see me better, hand that was playing with my own now covering the one that rubbed over his eye.

I grin at his slightly annoyed face, “Awake now?”

“Mmmph… _Unfortunately_. Why are you up so early?”

 _Early? Is it really that early?_ I glance over at the clock on the brown bedside table and… _Oh. Wow, it really is early. 4:30 in the morning to be exact._

I turn back to him, “Oh.” Kage, my mate, snorts.

“You are such an old man…Waking up so early.”

 _Annnnd here we go._ My fingers latch onto his cheek with bruising force before pulling as hard as I can, “You just _could not_ _wait_ to call me an old man, could you? Couldn’t let me have _one_ morning. **_One_** peaceful morning.”

Kage is unfazed by my cheek pulling, completely used to it at this point, the little turd. All he does is shrug, “Well you do go to bed early sometimes and with the waking up early bit now too…” He lets the sentence hang in the air.

"Sometimes I'm too tired to even move! I need rest!"

"Yes, yes."

" _You little..._ "

And so begins our back and forth for the next 15 minutes.

* * *

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

A huff, “You just _now_ figuring that out? Amazing…”

I lean down and bite his nose, “Shut up. Go to sleep.”

He slinks his arm around my waist with ease, “I need my walking hot water bottle to sleep.”

_...annoying._

When I next lean down it’s for a kiss. Soft and somewhat sleepy. Not heat. No rush. Just gentle. Too early to be rolling around in the bed anyway. Save that for tonight. When we part, I reach underneath the bed and start to tug on something attached to the underside of it. I hear Kage sit up a bit to figure out what it is I’m tugging on but he’ll find out soon enough.

“What are you doing?” He asks curiously.

“Shhh.”

“...fine.” A reluctant sounding answer. If he were younger, I could almost imagine him folding his arms with a small pout. The thought makes me laugha a bit myself as I continue to yank and tug on the item.

Finally pulling the damn box that I attached _too well_ free, I straighten up and turn to Kage. Before he can say or do anything I shove the box at him. He instinctively puts up a hand to block the oncoming object. _Good._ Happy that he did what I hoped he would, I let go of my end of the box.

My Archer takes it with a startled noise, looking from me to the box and back again before truly examining what I gave to him. The next time he looks at me, his silver-ish gold eyes are wide. _It might really take me laying next to him for him to get to sleep because now he looks more awake than ever_ , I think with another laugh before rubbing at his forehead a bit.

“I thought you weren’t all that interested in Valentines’ Day.”

I hum in thought, “It’s not all that bad I guess.”

Replacing my hand with my lips, I place a quick kiss to his forehead before leaning away and holding up the light blue wrapper. His eyes go even wider as he stares at it in disbelief. This only makes me grin like a cat that got the cream.

_“Happy Valentines’ Day.”_

My mates mouth hangs open for a few moments longer in shock, only snapping out of it when I speak again.

“I know it’s not handmade, that’s more Alters’ thing than mine, but I figured you liked that brand. Wouldn’t lug it around a city filled with fire if ya didn’t, right?”

Kage closes his eyes with a laugh of his own, “You really are…No. Thank you, you strange druid.”

“I take offense to that.”

The white haired Archer simply ignores me and leans in for another soft kiss, setting the box of chocolates on the bedside table as he does. We don’t really part this time. Simply fall onto the bed, lips pressing against each other for awhile. I think it’s about 5 in the morning when we actually go to sleep, Kage molded against my back, face buried in my neck. I’d long since placed my keepsake ontop of his gift and I stare at the two items one last time before closing my eyes with a smile.

My Archer places a soft kiss on my neck.

“Happy Valentines’ Day, old man.”

And you know what?

Today, I’ll let it slide.

_Just for today though. Don’t go getting any ideas._


	2. My Chocolatier(Cu Alter/Alter EMIYA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we move onto Alter and Kuro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing the 'Notes' and 'End Notes' for each chapter when I have more time, so keep any eye out! Also, if there are any typos, I'll handle em!

“Oi.”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“How long are you gonna do that?”

“I don’t understand. What exactly is it that I’m doing?” I question with a smirk. This only seems to piss the Berserker off more, red markings under his eyes creasing a bit, dark blue eyebrows furrowing in a way I find very adorable as he frowns at me before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“How long do you plan on filming me, Kuro? It’s annoying.”

My video camera catches it all.

* * *

It’s been catching everything since he first started his little project, tying his hair up into a bun so he could work properly.

The decorating of his clear 24 piece chocolate mold;Four sections of it styled in four different ways. The first has a simple drizzle of white chocolate ontop and a light dust of silver powder while the second is painted a somewhat opaque silver. The third is half dark chocolate, half silver and the fourth is sprayed a shimmery but just as opaque gold from this tiny little spray bottle. Once done, the mold was left to dry.

The constant scrapping off and pouring of chocolate is what comes next. First, he filled a piping bag full of chocolate then piped as much as he could into each decorated section in a messy way. That was somewhat surprising considering he’s usually more accurate with his desert and chocolate making but it all made sense a short moment after. Once all the molds were messily filled, Alter held the mold above a plastic wrapped cutting board and flipped it over. The image of silky smooth chocolate falling into a big heap looked perfect on video. Almost like something you would see on a professional cooking show. Now with 24 perfect half moon shells, he set aside his mold for a moment and tended to the leftover chocolate.

That big pile was put into the fridge for later alongside the shells to harden and cool. _A possible midnight snack perhaps?_

After that it would seem that the presence of my camera was no longer welcome.

That or he got embarrassed.

Both ways sound about right.

* * *

“ _OI._ ”

His voice is what snaps me out of my narrating stupor, “I’m sorry, what?”

Another sigh. One that’s much longer this time, “I said, it’s annoying.”

“What is?”

“ ** **THE FILMING**** ** _ **.**_** ”

I zoom in on his face a bit from my spot at the kitchen island with a smile full of mirth, “Is it now? I couldn’t tell. You seemed pretty happy up until a second ago.” His brows furrow even further now, lips turned down in a scowl and silver mixing bowl held tight against his(very comfortable) chest as he stirs what’s inside. My camera doesn’t quite catch his entire tail flicking back and forth in annoyance but it does catch a little bit of it. _I’m surprised it hasn’t knocked anything over ye_ t. 

“I take it back. _You’re_ the thing that’s annoying. I don’t give a shit about the camera.”

“Ah, I see.” I zoom out a bit to capture the entirety of the situation. “Then you don’t mind my being here filming you. I understand.”

Alter clicks his teeth as he puts the bowl down and brings out a cutting board, beginning to chop something furiously. “That’s not what I--!” Instead of finishing his sentence, he stares at me and the black camera that I’m sure he now regrets getting for me for awhile. He even stopped chopping the… _coffee beans_ that he threw haphazardly on the cutting board in a small fit on anger and annoyance.

_Wow. Maybe I should add commentary to this video. I’m not half bad._

With a roll of his pretty red eyes and a tired huff, my mate gets back to work quietly. It only takes a few more quick chops before the beans are nothing more than coffee specks and flakes. Before I can even think about zooming in on the bean bits, a sharp knife comes into view. Namely the knife that Alter used to chop up the beans. It’s also the _very sharp_ knife that I traced for him to use a long bit ago. If not for my camera it would probably be touching the tip of my nose as he now glares at me.

I may or may not have swallowed a bit in surprise.

His red eyes are stern with no room for arguing against his next statement, “If you’ve got time to film, then you’ve got time to help me out a little. Wash your hands and get your ass over here.”

So I get my ass over there.

Placing the camera in a spot where it should capture everything that we are going to do, I walk behind the man at the kitchen island and was my hands thoroughly. Alter moves around a bit behind me as I wash. His tail swishes happily as I settle beside him with a fake annoyed sigh. He holds something out to me. An apron. One of those half aprons that only cover your waist down.

“Here.”

_Guess I won’t be helping as long as I thought._

While I busy myself with tying the little black apron on tight, Alter informs me of my tasks. “Grab some heavy cream from the fridge and bring it here.” I go grab the cream while he scoops up the chopped coffee beans and tosses them into something he had sitting on the counter infront of him. On my way back, I see that the front burner is on the stove and let him know.

“You know the burner is on, right?”

Alter glances my way for a moment, “Yeah.”

“Does my job involve me using said burner?”

“And this saucepan.” He answers while holding up the small silver cooking instrument at a slight tilt.

_So that’s what he put the bean pieces into._

“Alright. Pour a splash of cream in there.” I do as I’m told and pour a splash into the saucepan. Seems my splash was more of a dash than anything. “No, no. Not a _dash_. A _splash_.” He fusses with a small frown.

I squint at him, “Aren’t they about the same?”

“No. A splash is bigger than a dash.”

“How do you figure?”

“Splash is a longer word.”

…

 _I_ … _What?_

I stare at him, completely dumbfounded by the man only to have him look away from me with a snort. He’s even shaking a little bit, tail curling and un-curling in amusement.

_Wait a minute._

_Was he messing with me?_

I voice my question this time, “Are you messing with me?”

“...no.” Comes his answer, body still shaking slightly as he turns back to me, hand over his undoubtedly sharp toothed grin. My eyes widen at the mischievous display.

“You _are_ messing with me!”

“N-No. I’m nah…I’m not.” Alter clears his throat, tone changing to something more stern and serious. “I’m not.”

I stare at him.

“I’m not.”

His answer doesn’t change as I continue to stare but his posture does, tail fighting the urge to curl as he shifts feet.

“ _I’m NOT_.”

My mouth opens to say something, anything really. Maybe a witty remark or a joke or something to see if he’ll laugh, but he beats me too it. The dam breaks as a few chuckles come forth and I can honestly say that it was worth being teased.

Red eyes squint to the point that they’re nearly closed and a sharp teeth form an adorable smile, lips crooked and turned up easier than they used to. Back when he didn’t really have anything to smile about. A soft smile comes onto my face as I watch him try to hold in the bits of laughter that comes out but to no avail. He might as well give up but that’s not the Ulster way of doing things he says. Not that I mind. Watching him damn near laugh his ass off over a ‘dash and a splash’ is enough to make my day, tomorrow and the day after that.

Don’t tell him though. He gets embarrassed. Of course he won’t admit to that, but I know he does.

My smile widens as I reach up a bit a tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. _Must have fallen out while he was laughing._ This small action is enough to help him reign in his laughing fit, eyes going a bit wide before a small, you-literally-have-to-be-in-his-face-to-see-it blush rises to his cheeks. Alter opens then closes his mouth without a sound before licking his lips and turning back to the saucepan that still sits on the counter. His tail wraps around my leg and will probably still be there until he releases me from my duties. _Good thing the stove i_ s _right behind us._

“But seriously, you need to add a bit more.”

“How much more?”

He glances at me with a small smile, “Another dash should do.”

So I add another dash.

* * *

After completing my task of boiling the cream, straining out the coffee bits, putting it back into the saucepan, adding instant coffee and boiling it again, and adding the twice boiled cream to a mixture of sweet and milk chocolate chips into some kind of cup, Alter took over.

Before you say it, no he wasn’t just sitting there watching me. No. Alter returned to the bowl he’d been stirring earlier with fervor, adding in pinches of this and sprinkles of that. I think he might be making some kind of cake but I couldn’t focus on it for too long. Had to make sure the cream didn’t boil too much.

“Alright. You can go back over there.” Was what he said while pulling out his hand-held blander and blending both cream and chocolate chips together. Grabbing my camera as my leg is once again freed from his grip, I rounded the island with little complaint, took my spot on one of the stools and continued to film him.

Once blended well, he added a bit of unsalted butter to the cup, blended it again, then transferred it into a glass bowl. It’s a technique used when making chocolate. You want to get the temperature down enough to actually use it, chocolate mixture still a bit too hot due to the amount of boiled cream that was added earlier. The glass bowl helps cool it much quicker but you still have to help the process along by mixing and moving the chocolate around the bowl.

Alter pulls out his thermometer gun and points it at the chocolate while pulling the trigger, “30˚…” Mutters the Berserker before setting his gun on the counter and moving onto to another transfer. “Good.”

He sets up a plastic cup to help hold a new pipping bag in place then begins to pour his cooled chocolate into it. “Kuro.” I hum in question. “Go in the fridge and grab the mold for me.”

I place my camera down and do a mock bow, “As my chocolate making king commands.” Where most would get an annoyed huff or even a tail whipping them on the back of their head, all I get is a snort and an empty threat.

“Go get my mold before I kill you.”

_Pfft. Aren’t I loved?_

I return with mold in hand, placing it infront of the chocolate pipping bag wielding Celt then return to my seat to watch what happens next. Unlike the first time, Alter is more meticulous and precise as he pipes, not a single drop of chocolate going anywhere but inside the 24 shell filled molds. It’s nice and peaceful in the kitchen due to everyone being off doing who knows what and I’m happy that nobody is here but us. Here in the silence, my mate can relax and do as he pleases without having to worry about someone asking him to make them something or try to snag one of his creations.

No.

He looks completely at ease and I don’t think he yet realizes how much I’d give for him to have this constant state of peace.

Yet another thing I would tell him if not for the fact that he’d get _too_ embarrassed and hole himself away, still somewhat unsure of how to deal with certain levels of affection properly. It’s alright. It can wait a bit longer.

Next, he gets rid of any air bubbles by tapping the entire mold on the island then sets it aside to grab something from the fridge.

 _Well there goes the late night snack_.

The pile of now cooled chocolate is then placed into a bowl, and microwaved before he halves the melted chocolate;Some goes into a fresh saucepan on the counter while the other half remains in the bowl. Chocolate making isn’t exactly my strong suit so I just continue to watch him move around and mix things together before filling yet _another_ pipping bag. With even more precision, Alter pips a small dollop onto each mold like a lid, going over the entire set of 24 with a thin silver spatula. With everything now evenly filled and smoother, the chocolate filled mold is put back into the refrigerator for…for however long he plans to leave them in there.

…

I do believe I said previously that chocolate making is _NOT_ my strong suit.

* * *

“Ready?”

“Yep.”

**_**CLACK!!** _ **

Alter slaps the mold onto the counter and gives it a little shake. When he lifts the mold up, there sit 24 perfectly made and decorated half moon chocolates. _Good thing I moved my camera or I would’ve missed that shot._

Alter had long since settled into the stool next to me, only moving to pull the mold back out of the fridge, grab a pretty royal purple box and some yellow colored ribbon. I play with the roll of ribbon as he opens the box and begins to place chocolates in it.

“Who are they for?” I asked with a raised brow. Alter doesn’t even glance my way, focused on his task. At least he answers me…

_With a question._

_Damn it._

“What?”

I spin toss the ribbon in the air, “The chocolates. Who are they for?”

His answer is quick, “Who knows.”

For the first time since I started filming and observing Alter, I frowned. It was just a small frown but a frown is a frown all the same. “Today is Valentines’ Day you know. Well, most of the day is gone already since it’s 3 in the afternoon.”

All I get in response this time is a grunt.

My frown deepens.

“Valentines’ Day…I don’t really get it myself. Why give out all that sweet stuff in the first place. It’s not healthy you know?” _What am I saying exactly? Does anyone out there know?_ I continue my spiel nonetheless, gripping the ribbon tight in my hand before it’s taken away by my mate. The very mate that seems to be ignoring everything I say as he tries to squeeze the last four chocolates into the purple box but to no avail.

“Stop that.” He scolds. “You’ll wrinkle it.”

_Wrinkle it? That’s what you’re worried about? Not your mate that is obviously annoyed?_

I huff a bit at the man, arms now folded and eyes closed. “Well then I do apologize for almost wrinkling your--”

The stool beside me creaks a bit from leaning towards mine, light from the kitchen being blocked out as something comes closer. Rather _someone_ comes closer. Would have noticed too if my eyes were opened and I wasn’t so busy throwing out sarcastic bullshit that I usually do to other people.

Not that it matters now because soft lips cover my own, effectively shutting me up. I blink open an eye and find a closed pair with red markings underneath. Before I get a chance to do anything in response, Alter pulls away and opens his eyes with a small smile.

“Alter, what are you…?”

He holds the purple box out towards me, smile turning into a toothy grin.

_“Happy Valentines’ Day.”_

_What?_

“T-This is for…me?”

My mate simply nods as he blindly reaches for and grabs one of the chocolates then places halfway in his mouth, tail basically wagging behind him. Memories of our first on-the-fly date(Ritsuka needed us but we managed to pull something together anyway) and Alter sticking the cheese in his mouth come to mind as I look at him. Study him and his face. Take in how his cheeks are just a little bit pink and that his eyes are tightly shut until…

Alter peaks an eye open, “Ot onna oo it? Id I et it rong gain?”

[Translaton: _Not gonna do it? Did I get it wrong again?_ ]

When I finally understand his words, I can’t help but lean my head down and laugh, not having it in me to laugh in his face. That would only make things worse. He must look confused now, head tilted a bit and everything and I just… _Alter._ Body trembling a bit, I put my box of chocolates down from fear of dropping them and lean in until our lips are touching.

The kiss is slow, tongues dancing as the chocolate slowly melts from the heat of our mouths. The more the chocolate melts, the louder the kiss become until we’re slurping and smacking to our hearts content. Alter climbed into my lap at some point and somewhere in the back of my mind I’m amazed at how sturdy these stools are.

We part with a wet smack, chests heaving against each other from the previous lack of air. Lust and love swirl in the red eyes of my mate and I’m sure I look the same. Right when Alter reaches for another piece of chocolate, the kitchen door slams open.

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX, GO DO IT IN YOUR ROOM! My lighter counterpart, Emiya, hollers while banging pots and pans. “THIS IS A PLACE TO PREPARE FOOD, NOT HUMP AGAINST EVERY SURFACE!!”

He bounds into the kitchen, still ranting as he push us both off of our stool, shoves my belongings into my arms, and pushes the both of us out the door. “I’ve got to make dinner and I can’t have you two in here while I do it, now ****GET****.”

Thanks to him, we have officially been kicked out of the kitchen but I suppose it’s alright. There are more _important_ matters to attend to now.

_Watching the video._

Hmm?

You thought I was going to say having sex? We will. Later.

Though for now, I’d like to enjoy setting into Alters’ lap and watching him make the chocolate for me.

_Again._

I lean into his chest a bit as the video plays, Alter laughing about his ‘dash and splash’ joke, with a smile.

“Happy Valentines’ Day, Kuro.”

“You already said it though?”

“...”

“Yes, yes. I know. Just felt like teasing you.” I place a kiss to one of his hands. “Happy Valentines’ Day, Alter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Video is here(I love this guy): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8xkDpqpZ4M&t=229s


	3. The Morning After(Cu Lancer/EMIYA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter(storywise anyway) on the final day of February. 
> 
> Seta and Emiya also known as Cu Lancer and EMIYA are here to end things off with a quiet and peaceful ting of a teeny tiny gong. 
> 
> Too early in the morning for a bang folks -_-

“Garlic.”

“Here.”

“Salt.”

“Here.”

“Kiss.”

“Yes!”

**_**30 Minutes Later…** _ **

“Seta! We need more plates!!”

“On it!”

“What was that Boudica-san? _We ran out of meat?_ When?! I thought I stocked up on-- _Oh._ Yes, I remember now. Damn it…What do we do now?”

“Want me to go hunt something?”

“...”

“I won’t take too long. Promise.”

“...could you?”

“Aye! Be back soon! Don’t go bald while I’m gone, Emiya!”

The white haired Archer watches his mate go running out the kitchen door, casual clothes morphing into dark blue armor as he does, Gae Bolg soon in hand. A slightly relieved sigh slips out as he sags against refrigerator, “Thank you.”

* * *

The smell off coffee is what hits my nose first.

Not too strong. Not too weak.

It’s that perfectly roasted scent that fills your nose when first walking into one of those little coffee shops hidden away among the big chain stores, only _better_. Add in the fact that I can tell who made said coffee and one of my eyes is already opening no matter how hard sleep tugs at me. _'Sleep now, drink coffee later'_. The voice that soon calls to me only serves to wake me more, somewhat hushed but still managing to be loud in our quiet bedroom.

“Emiya…Oi~”

I peer up at the blurry sight of my mate before rubbing my eyes so I can better see him. Blurry blotches of blue and red turn into blue hair that still manages to stay smooth even after sleeping in all sorts of awkward positions, soft but tired red eyes staring down at me before coming closer until…

A kiss on the forehead. A normal greeting in the morning.

A greeting I like very much.

Not that anyone needs to know.

What comes after that is silence. Neither of us are awake enough for anything other than the occasional grunt right now. The fact that Seta even called out to me is a feat in itself. There’s a bit of maneuvering and some wiggling under the bed sheets before we’re leaning against the plush dark blue headboard I traced awhile back, tired and annoyed by the traditional one that only came halfway up our backs.

I was so annoyed infact I ripped the damn thing off, set it on fire in some undisclosed location and danced on it’s ashes.

Yet another thing nobody needs to know.

...

No I was not drunk Seta, this is my monologue of the story not yours, go away.

I lean into my mate a little bit more as we sip on what I originally thought was just plain coffee with some cream and sugar like normal. Not this morning. This time he made what I think is an iced latte. My brain may still be halfway asleep but I can at least tell that much. The taste of cream is much stronger than it would normally be if this was just a regular cup of coffee and it’s much sweeter too. The drink and glass are cold enough to make me snuggle into his left side a bit more, more grateful than ever to have a mate that is a heating pad in human form. Kage says that the better term is ‘walking hot water bottle’ while Kuro says…

_Come to think of it, he doesn’t really say anything. Just latches onto Alter and goes to sleep._

A heavy head falling onto mine with a soft _thunk_ snaps me out of my my thoughts as I glance up at my blue haired Lancer. His eyes are closed, teeth gnawing at his straw a bit as I feel his hand move under the covers to intertwine with mine. I squeeze his hand a bit, my slowly closing eyes never leaving his face while we enjoy our iced lattes in peaceful silence.

I’m not quite sure how much time passes or even what time it is when we finish our drinks. At some point my eyes closed too, still sucking on my straw and hoping that it would provide me with more of the delicious latte. All I got was that loud suck-y sound you get when you’ve reached the bottom of the glass. Not that it matters because one minute the glass is in my hand and then the next the door to our room is opening and closing with a quiet _clink_. My right side feels cold as I fall onto Seta’s side of the bed with a small grumble and no intention of moving.

Must have fallen asleep because when next I open my eyes all I see is the far off wall, a bunch of blue hair and a possible extra eye that closes once it sees that I've temporarily come back to. The face buried into my chest tilts up to look at me with a sleepy smile. Barely open red eyes meet my equally as open gray and I would absolutely _loathe_ saying this out loud for the simple reason of sounding like a lovesick fool but in that moment I felt completely content. A unintentional glance at the clock hanging between our two desks tells me something I really would prefer not knowing.

_9:45 in the morning…_

…

My arms wrap tighter around Seta, placing a kiss to his forehead like he did to me earlier before burrowing into his hair. My mate let’s out a small mumble in question. They’re not even proper words but I understand what he asks me. We've been together long enough anyhow.

_You’re not gonna go?_

I try to burrow further but let up at his tiny grunt in discomfort. My answer is simple, 'Uh-uh.'

_Right now, I only want to be here in this bed with you. They can survive without me for one morning._

What I get in response is a pleased hum and a warm tingling on the backs of my hands, mating mark probably glowing at the approval. Another thing that makes me happy. The feeling of one’s mate;Their pain and emotions can sometimes be a small hassle but today makes it worth it. Feeling how content he is to just stay here with me is really nice.

I soon feel something else. I’m sure that this will sound odd but I feel his words. Words that he would say if he had the energy to. Lucky for him, I feel the same. We may not have gotten anything for each other yesterday, didn’t really have any time to due to prepping for dinner, but that’s ok. I’ll take the latte as his gift to me and make him something special for desert later.

His-- _Our_ words put a smile on my face as we fall back asleep, hidden away in our room from the noise that will undoubtedly arise once everyone is fully awake.

_Happy Valentine’s Day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain all of the chapters and the reasoning behind them in a new 'chapter' for this fic. Won't have any story with it. Just some facts. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait though guys, seriously. Things got super busy after my sister's birthday so I never had a chance to do this but I wanted to get it done before the end of February. Thank neptune for this extra day T~T
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the explanation chapter when I get a chance to breathe XD
> 
> Forgot this part! Here is the reference link for the latte Seta made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REhhKr6efTo&t=293s


End file.
